This invention relates to apparatus for treating textile webs and the like and more particularly to a jig for carrying out liquid treatments on textile webs of material
A jig which includes two substantially identical, mutually parallel winding rolls disposed approximately at the same height, between which a web of material is rewound, a housing which comprises two adjacent troughs which have approximately semicircular cross section in their lower portion, which meet along an approximately equatorial generatrix line, surround the winding rolls concentrically and contain treatment liquor, with lines opening into the lower region of the troughs for feeding the discharging treatment liquor and for interconnecting the troughs and a squeezing device for the web of material as it is transferred from one winding roll to the other, disposed above the zone in which the two troughs meet, the squeezing device formed by two rolls arranged horizontally side-by-side and a roll resting thereon, is described in German patent No. 165,550. In this known design, however, the squeezing device is arranged in the middle between the two windings right above the plane extending through the roll axis, so that, with all winding diameters, the web of material runs away from the winding downward toward the squeezing device. As a result, treating liquor runs along the web downward and forms a bead of liquor at the lower rolls of the squeezing device, at least on that side of the web of material entering the device Liquid flows off from the bead of liquor in a direction transverse to the web. This cross-flow brings about a non-uniformity of the treatment which, in the case of dyeing operations, leads to a non-uniform dyeing result and therefore to rejections.
In the known design, there is also, underneath the cooperating rolls of the squeezing device, a gap between the two troughs, through which, particularly at higher operating speeds, liquid can splash from one trough into the other.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a jig of this general type in such a manner that the treatment result can be maintained uniform and separation of the baths between the troughs is improved.